Final Fantasy X: Tidus's Story
by NatKetty
Summary: A história de FFX contada por Tidus, com todos seus pensamentos e emoções. Diálogos do jogo inseridos. TxY


**FINAL FANTASY X**

_**Oi, essa é minha primeira fic, então não liguem se for muito ruim, OK?**_

_**Esse é o script de Final Fantasy X contado do ponto de vista do Tidus, com todos seus sentimentos e pensamentos... Eu sei que muito poucas pessoas leem ou escrevem fics sobre jogos, mas eu amo demais FFX para deixar de fazer esse script! Eu mantive todas as falas originais e eu não mudei a história. **_

_**Boa leitura, and enjoy it if you can!**_

**ZANARKAND**

_Ouçam minha história. Esta pode ser nossa última chance. _

Final Fantasy X

o0o0o0o0o0o

Zanarkand, a cidade que nunca dorme. Ou, pelo menos costumava ser. Esse era meu lar. Uma metrópole avançada tecnologicamente, onde as pessoas sempre estavam com pressa. Mesmo de noite, tudo brilhava à luz dos holofotes, que iluminavam completamente o local, fazendo as cores dançarem e refletirem nas diversas cachoeiras da cidade. Uma linda paisagem.

Nessa noite, mas do que em qualquer outra, o lugar todo estava agitado com a partida final do torneio de blitzball, um jogo aquático muito popular e estimado pelo povo. De fato, blitzball era o principal entretenimento da cidade, por isso, toda noite de jogo, todos paravam suas atividades só para poderem assistir às partidas. As pessoas que não conseguiam ingressos para assistir do estádio se conformavam em ver a partida do gigantesco telão no meio do centro da grande metrópole.

Como já disse, Blitzball era o jogo mais famoso de Zanarkand, e eu, era o astro do blitzball, o que fazia de mim uma grande celebridade. Eu, Tidus, um rapaz de dezessete anos, com um porte físico médio, cabelos loiros, e olhos muito azuis. Roupas: um tipo de macacão preto, com uma das pernas da calça menor que a outra, e na parte maior, um estranho símbolo estampado; por baixo do macacão, um colete amarelo com detalhes branco na gola e nas mangas; no braço esquerdo, uma luva que vai da mão ao ombro, e na mão direita uma luva convencional preta; os sapatos marrons com partes amarelas e no pescoço uma corrente de prata, com um pingente com o mesmo símbolo que está estampado no macacão.

Naquela noite, eu tinha acabado de chegar ao porto, e já estava rodeado de fãs. Adorava ser bajulado por fãs, principalmente se fossem garotas. A vida de celeridade tinhas seus pontos positivos, e com certeza esse era o melhor.

O grupo de fãs que me aguardavam no porto era constituído de alguns homens, três garotos, duas mulheres, uma de rosa e outra de azul e um misterioso menino moreno vestido de roxo com um capuz lhe cobrindo metade do rosto, que estava um pouco afastado do grupo.

Fui falar primeiramente com as duas mulheres, como sempre costumava fazer. Seguia piamente o ditado: "Primeiro as damas", embora minhas razões não fossem lá tão nobres quanto a de ser cavalheiro.

--Pode me dar seu autógrafo?-- disse a mulher de rosa, mostrando me uma bola de blitzball.

--Claro!-- falei, pegando a bola da moça e a autografando.

A moça de azul se virou para mim e falou:

--Boa sorte hoje a noite, Tidus!

--Nada com que se preocupar!-- respondi, pegando a bola dela e também a autografando-- Oh, se eu marcar um gol... e fizer isso!-- levantei as duas mãos e mostra três dedos em cada uma-- Significa que ele foi para vocês, OK?

As duas moças riram envergonhadas e coraram. Isso sempre dava certo. Toda vez eu usava essa mesma cantada e na maior parte do tempo funcionava, e então era só esperar até o final do jogo que conseguiria dois novos nomes na minha agenda.

--Onde estão sentadas?-- perguntei.

--Bloco leste, fileira da frente! Quinta da direita!-- disseram as duas.

--Entendi!

Depois de terminar a conversa com as duas moças, me encaminhei até o trio de meninos, que tiveram os rostos iluminados por ver que seu ídolo estava indo falar com eles. Os garotos, de primeira, ficaram sem reação, até que um deles criou coragem e pediu, receoso:

--Você pode assinar isso?

--Sem problema!-- falei pegando a bola e assinando.

--Por favor?-- falou o outro garoto, levantando a bola sobre a cabeça.

--Certo.

--Eu também!-- avisou outro menino, mostrando a bola para mim.

--Peguem leve.-- falei, me rindo por dentro.

Antes de ir, conversei com os torcedores novamente.

--Bem, tenho que ir! Torçam por mim!

-- ...dois, três!-- um dos meninos começou a contar.

--Ensine-nos blitzball!-- imploram os três meninos em coro.

--Hei, eu tenho um jogo agora!-- argumentei.

--Ensine-nos depois!-- pediu um dos meninos.

--Talvez a noite...hum...bem...

O misterioso menino de capuz apareceu novamente do nada, mas todos, exceto eu, pareceram alheios a sua presença. Ele olhou para mim e disse:

--Você não pode hoje.

--Eu quis dizer... Amanhã.-- afirmei.

--Promete?-- perguntou um dos meninos.

--Prometo!

Os meninos sorriram e fizeram uma estranha saudação: colocaram uma perna na frente da outra e moveram os braços formando um círculo, depois, posicionaram as mãos uma em cima da outra em forma de concha, e fizeram uma reverência.

--Muito obrigado, senhor!- agradeceram os meninos, todo sorrisos.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Mais um ótimo trabalho com os fãs, pensava eu, enquanto me encaminhava para o Estádio de Blitzball. Ser famoso e reconhecido com certeza era trabalhoso, mas valia a pena.

Já estava atrasado, e até o estádio seria um longo caminho, então acelerei o passo. Mas uma coisa me fez parar de repente. A foto de meu pai, Jecth, um homem atlético e moreno, sem camisa e com os cabelos presos por uma faixa, apareceu em um grande telão no topo de um prédio a minha frente. É, exatamente onde ele gostava de ficar: acima dos outros. Isso me tirou completamente do sério. Nunca tive uma relação muito boa com meu pai, e minha raiva por ele só aumentou quando este sumiu sem deixar rastros, deixando minha mãe e eu sozinhos. Não que eu me importasse com ele, mas ver minha mãe arrasada daquele jeito fez meu rancor por Jecth se tornar mais do que mera rivalidade pai e filho.

Eu odiava meu pai e tudo que ele representava. Odiava ser comparado com ele, o que acontecia freqüentemente. Mas o que mais odiava era saber que algumas das comparações que as pessoas faziam sobre mim e meu pai eram verdadeiras. E se tornavam cada dia mais evidentes.

Voltei a caminhar em direção ao estádio, ainda completamente irritado. Uma voz masculina falava em alto e bom som, como se saindo de um megafone, comentando coisas sobre a partida final do torneio e sua história, que tem a ver com Jecth.

--Eu estava num café, indo para a minha casa quando ouvi as notícias. Nosso herói, Jecht, tinha sumido. Desaparecido no ar! Meu pai deve ter sido o maior fã dele. Eu sabia o quão triste ele estava. Droga, todos nós estávamos aquele dia. "Zanar", eu disse para mim mesmo, "No que você está pensando?" Eu fui correndo para casa. Nós conversamos sobre Jecht a noite toda. Meu pai e eu nunca tínhamos conversado tanto. Whoa... Não quis ser sentimental, pessoal. De qualquer modo... dez anos depois, O Torneio Memorial a Jecht é hoje! Os dois times que ganharam as preliminares e chegaram as finais são...é claro, os Abes da A-Leste, e os Duggles do C-Sul. Eu sei que há um monte de pessoas lá fora esperando para ver o astro dos Abes! Em apenas um ano, Tidus se tornou o jogador número um daqui! Ele o filho de Jecht, e a nova esperança do blitzball! Que tipo de super lance ele nos mostrará hoje? Veremos o legendário lance do pai dele? Eu não acho que eu seja o único ansioso por hoje, pessoal!

Ouvi o homem com certa irritação. Tudo ligado a meu velho costumava me deixar assim. Mas eu sabia que tinha de me acalmar. Teria de enfrentar uma importante partida, e não podia ficar me preocupando com essas coisinhas.

Cheguei ao magnífico Estádio de Blitzball, um enorme estádio com um domo feito da rocha mais sólida, a entrada ladeada com bandeira multicores e estátuas de jogadores de blitz. Conhecia aquele lugar como a palma da minha mão. Também, não era para menos, já que eu passava tanto tempo lá quanto em minha própria casa.

Adentrei o domo e fui rodeado por fãs. Hum, grande novidade... Essa talvez fosse a parte ruim de se ser famoso. Ser adorado pelas massas era bom. Ser adorado demais pelas massas, começava a se tornar um tanto quanto irritante.

--Com licença, com licença! Estou passando, desculpe! Hei, eu vou me atrasar! Hei, me deixem passar!-- pedi, enquanto tentava desviar da multidão que se aglomerava ao meu redor. Consegui despistá-los e passei pelo enorme portão de ferro que levava até a arena de blitzball.

Fiquei deitado na ante-sala da arena, esperando o início do jogo. A água começando a adentrar o local, pouco a pouco me molhando inteiro. O teto da ante-sala tinha se aberto, mostrando a arena de blitzball, uma colossal bola de água, circundada por um de anel de aço que soltava diversas cargas elétricas, que mantinha a água instável sem precisar de suporte. Ao redor da arena, estavam arquibancadas lotadas de torcedores, que vibravam e gritavam em unisso. Saí da ante-sala e entrei na arena. A partida tinha começado.

O meu time perdeu a bola no começo do jogo, mas eu logo a recuperei com um pouco de agressividade. Joguei um dos jogadores do time adversário para fora da arena, o que fez toda a torcida vibrar mais ainda. Passei a bola para um dos meu colegas de time, que tentou um chute a gol, mas errou.

A partida continuava assim, sem que nenhum dos times tivesse feito um gol, num jogo muito emocionante e acirrado. Um único erro, e o time poderia perder.

Mas algo muito mais emocionante e trágico estava acontecendo em outro lugar da cidade. No centro da metrópole, uma esfera de água pairava sobre o céu, destruindo tudo em seu caminho, arrasando com o lugar, não poupando nada. Todas as pessoas corriam e gritavam desesperadas tentando salvar suas vidas.

Da esfera de água, saíram disparos de energia, que foram lançados em todas as direções, causando mais destruição. Dela também saiu uma grande onda de água, que começou a se alastrar, junto com os disparos de energia, indo bem na direção do estádio.

No jogo de blitz, eu estava com a bola, pronto para fazer meu lance especial. Tinha saído da arena, e estava preparando um chute de bicicleta, quando a enorme onda causada pela esfera de água alcançou o estádio, e arremessou a mim e a todas as pessoas que estavam lá para longe.

Consegui me segurar em uma das hastes do estádio, mas me desequilibrei e cai. Felizmente, aterrissei em um local próximo, na entrada do domo, sem muitos ferimentos. Olhei ao redor e vi a destruição e o caos que estava o local. Me levantei, e me surpreendi com quem vi lá.

--Auron!

Auron, um homem com trajes vermelhos e óculos escuros, os cabelos curtos e negro. Por baixo do óculos, se pode ver uma cicatriz. Nas costas, uma alabarda negra, e amarrado na cintura, um jarro de saquê. Por alguma razão, ele sempre mantinha um dos braços enrolado nas vestes, como se este estivesse quebrado, e só o tirava dessa posição quando extremamente necessário.

--O que você está fazendo aqui?

--Eu estava esperando por você.-- disse Auron.

--Sobre o que você está falando?

Ele não me respondeu, como de costume, e só olhou a destruição ao redor com calma, quase se como já soubesse o que iria acontecer. Ele se virou e começou a andar, indo na direção de onde está veio a onda.

Auron sempre foi um homem estranho, mas naquele dia ele estava mais estranho que normalmente. Ninguém sabia de onde ele vinha. Quando eu perguntava, a única coisa que ele respondia era: "De muito longe". Mas não dizia de onde. Ele era um homem de poucas palavras. Às vezes fazia perguntas, mas dar respostas... Cara, ele me deixava maluco! Mas eu devia muito a ele, embora nunca tenha admitido. Foi ele que ficou cuidando de mim depois que minha mãe morreu. Embora não tenha cuidado como um pai responsável ou tutor normal faria, ele foi de alguma ajuda. Pelo menos, se lembrou de me alimentar e me deixou vivo.

Sem opção, segui na direção em que ele foi, mas não consegui encontrá-lo. Corri pela estrada, e então, de repente, o menino moreno de capuz, o que estava no porto, apareceu do nada na minha frente. Tudo pareceu congelado, como se estivesse em pause, menos eu e o estranho garoto. Ele olhou para mim e disse:

--Começou. Não chore.

O misterioso garoto de capuz desapareceu tão repentinamente quanto veio, e o local se descongelou.

--Mas o quê...?

Eu estava completamente confuso. Na minha cabeça surgiam milhões de perguntas sem resposta. O que diabos estava acontecendo? Quem era aquele garoto? O que tinha começado? Onde é que Auron estava, e por que ele parecia tão calmo numa situação dessas?

Segui em frente, e finalmente encontrei Auron. Ele continuou andando, sem dar nenhum sinal de que iria parar para me esperar.

--Hei! Espere! Hei, por aí não!-- gritei.

--Olhe!-- Auron meneou com a cabeça e apontou para a esfera de água, que flutuava sobre nossas cabeças.

Olhei para ela espantado. A esfera de água pairava sobre nós, deixando seu rastro de destruição em tudo que tocava. Auron me encarou.

--Nós chamamos isso de "Sin".

--"Sin"?

De dentro de Sin, saiu um tipo de tentáculo preto, que se alojou em cima de um prédio. O tentáculo soltou vários casulo que cairam próximos a nós. O casulos começaram a brotar lentamente.

--Sinspawn Ammes.-- comentou Auron.

--O quê, essa coisa tem nome? Eu acho que isso não é bom...

Os casulos se abriram completamente e deles saíram vários seres pretos nada amistosos, que mais parecem insetos gigantes. Um deles me atacou. Tentei revidar, mas meu ataque não surtiu efeito algum e fui atirado longe.

--Pegue isso.-- Auron me entregou uma grande espada vermelha, uma alabarda, do tamanho aproximado da dele. Olhei surpreso para ele.-- Um presente de Jecht.

--Meu velho?

--Espero que saiba como usar isso.

Nós atacamos os insetos e os vencemos com muita facilidade. Continuamos em frente, e os bichos continuavam vindo, fazendo com que a luta parecesse não ter fim. Olhei para Auron como se pedisse um conselho.

--Estes não importam. Vamos continuar!

Continuamos lutando, tentando passar pelos seres, mas mais e mais casulos eram lançados do tentáculo, fazendo com que mais monstros surgissem.

--Tidus, não fique perdendo tempo acabando com todos eles . Pegue os que importam e corra!

Auron acaba com dois dos monstros com um só golpe, abrindo passagem para que pudéssemos escapar. Saímos correndo, e finalmente chegamos ao tentáculo que estava criando os seres.

--De o fora da minha cidade!-- falei, dando nele um golpe com a minha recém-adquirida espada.

--Alguns não podem esperar para morrer!-- Auron deu o golpe final nele. O tentáculo foi derrotado, e implodiu, mas os insetos continuavam vindo.

--Auron, o que fazemos?

--Hum... me siga!

Continue seguindo Auron. O porquê eu não sei. Ele estava indo em direção ao monstro que estava acabando com a cidade, em direção a morte certa. Talvez, eu o tenha seguido por não ter tido opção. Mas não, acho que tinha algo mais. Algo mais que me dizia para ir com ele.

Cheguei na parte onde havia a enorme foto de meu pai no telão. Jecth, com aquela grande cara de cínico, rindo para mim. Ou de mim, não sei.

--Do que você está rindo, velho?-- falei, mais para mim mesmo do que para qualquer um. Virei-me para Auron-- Auron! Vamos dar o fora daqui!

--Estão nos esperando.

--Uh?

Auron continuou andando em frente. Isso era estranho. Até mesmo para os padrões dele.

--Me dê um descanso, cara!

Mais daqueles irritantes-ridículos-insetos-gigantes aparecem para nos atacar. Já estava cansado de lutar contra aquelas coisas. Fomos completamente cercados. Havia deles por todo o lado, e nossa derrota era eminente.

--Auron, o que fazemos agora!

--Hmph. Isso pode ser ruim.-- ele olhou ao redor, e viu um Tanker e fez uma cara de quem teve uma idéia-- Aquilo vai descer!

--O quê?

--Acredite. Você verá. Distraía-os.-- manda Auron.

--Se o_ mestre _diz...

Fiquei distraindo os bichos, e os acertei com meu overdrive especial, cegando-os. Enquanto isso, Auron atacava o Tanker, que começou a emitir um ruídos estranho.

--Mas o quê..!-- falei.

O Tanker, com os ataques de Auron, explodiu em chamas, e caiu da ponte. Com o impacto da explosão, a ponte começou a ruir, e a levar a nós e aos monstros com ela. Auron salta para outra estrada ao lado da que nós estávamos, e me mostra que devo fazer o mesmo. Fiquei receoso, a distância entre os locais era muito grande, e se alastrava cada vez mais.

--Vá!--gritou Auron.

Criei coragem e saltei da ponte, e por pouco não caí Me agarro na beirada da estrada, me debatendo para subir.

--Auron! Auron!-- gritei por ajuda.

Olhei para cima e vi que sobre Auron estava Sin. Havia uma grande abertura em Sin, que estava nos sugando para dentro dele. Auron olhou para cima, e falou, como que para o próprio Sin:

--Tem certeza?

Ele voltou a em encarar e me agarrou pela camisa. "O que é que ele estava fazendo?", foi a única coisa que deu tempo de eu pensar.

--Então é isso. Esta é sua história. Tudo começa aqui.-- disse Auron.

Vi uma luz muito intensa, e em meu corpo senti uma sensação inexplicável, como se estivesse sendo absorvido e ao mesmo tempo estivesse absorvendo algo. Eu e Auron fomos completamente sugados por Sin.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Eu ainda não sei ao certo o que realmente aconteceu depois que fui sugado por Sin. Talvez tenha realmente acontecido, ou tenha sido somente um sonho. Mas acho que foram as duas coisas.

O tempo parecia congelado, e eu flutuava acima de Zanarkand, que estava completamente destruída. Havia uma labareda de fogo gigantesca a minha frente, que tinha um estranho formato, parecido com o símbolo da minha corrente.

--Hei, hei!-- ouvi uma voz me chamando, uma voz que eu conhecia muito bem.

--Meu...velho?

Me virei, e parado no meio de uma plataforma, estava Jecth. Não consegui acreditar no que meus olhos me mostravam. Todos aqueles meus sentimentos esquecidos sobre meu pai, pareceram voltar a tona naquele momento. Flutuei até a plataforma, mas quando cheguei lá, meu pai tinha desaparecido, e no lugar estava uma imagem de mim, quando eu era menor.

Me aproximei da minha imagem infantil, mas quando o toquei, uma luz ofuscante me cegou, e tudo ficou fora de foco.

_Eu pensei em um monte de coisas...como onde eu estava, e no que eu tinha me metido. Eu comecei a me sentir confuso...e então, dormindo. Eu acho que eu tive um sonho. Um sonho de estar sozinho. Eu queria alguém-- qualquer um, do meu lado...então eu não teria mais de me sentir sozinho_.

_**Fim da minha primeira postagem! Estou tão feliz com isso!**_

_**Se você me achar digna de uma review, aperte aquele botãozinho roxo e faça meu dia feliz!**_

_**Bjs, bye**_


End file.
